


Like and Subscribe

by annella



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Rufus Shinra has found his calling: Influencer Supreme. He’s got accounts on Shinragram, Patreon, ShinraTube, and an incredibly popular Only Fans which he ropes Tseng into helping him with. Tseng is not sure how he ended up as both Rufus’ bodyguard and his social media manager (part time, unpaid), but he’s along for the ride.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Like and Subscribe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone in discord who threw ideas at me for this and basically egged me on in this nonsense.

“Everyone thinks we’re fucking,” Tseng pointed out.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. “We _are_ fucking. We literally just finished fucking about ten minutes ago.” He trailed a finger up Tseng’s chest and caressed his cheek.

“Yes, but we’re trying to keep this secret.” Tseng showed Rufus the latest picture on his Shinragram; a photo of a landscape taken from the cockpit of a helicopter, with Tseng’s hands on the controls and a lock of his black hair right at the edge of the picture. It had almost a million likes and thousands of comments, many of them wondering where Rufus and his lover were off to now.

Rufus laughed. “You should know by now what the comments are like!”

“Doesn’t this make you uncomfortable?”

“No.” Rufus frowned, a look of concern on his face. “Why? Are you uncomfortable?”

“Not at all. You know I’d shout our relationship from the rooftops if I didn’t think it would get me fired.”

Rufus rolled over so he was half on top of Tseng, his chin leaning on his folded arms across Tseng’s chest. “I have a new idea for my Only Fans,” he said, a sly sparkle in his eyes.

Tseng groaned. “Are you finally going to show your loyal fans your cock?” 

“I think not.” Rufus looked offended at the very idea. “My cock is for you and you alone.”

“I don’t think you’re fully understanding the point of an Only Fans.” Every single comment on his last video, a tasteful piece showcasing some very skimpy black underwear he’d recently purchased, had been along the lines of _show us the goods!!_

“I do, though. It’s to keep the people wanting more.” Rufus grinned. “You’ll need to be in this one.”

“Absolutely _not_.”

  
  
The video quickly rocketed up to Rufus’ most viewed of all time, raking in hundreds of new subscribers and hundreds of thousands of gil in payments. Tseng didn’t quite understand it; it was only ten seconds long, and all it showed was him and Rufus from the shoulders up, kissing. They were fully dressed, and Rufus’ hand was caressing Tseng’s hair as they kissed, soft moans escaping them, tongues tangled together, completely enamoured with each other. Right at the end of the video, Rufus gently nudged Tseng down, and as he lowered himself out of the frame, Rufus turned to the camera and winked.

“I think it’s you,” Rufus said as he watched the view count go up, the comments going absolutely insane with people screaming about finally having proof that Rufus and his bodyguard were together. “Any time I put you in a video or photo, I get more views and comments.”

“Not true,” Tseng replied, trying to concentrate on his paperwork. Just because he spent half his time as Rufus’ unofficial social media manager (and guest star) didn’t mean he got to neglect the rest of his work. He nudged Rufus aside from where he was perched on the edge of Tseng’s desk and extracted a report from underneath his ass. “The ones with Dark Star are the most popular.”

“Hmm. Point.” Rufus’ Patreon, boasting thousands of subscribers, was primarily a place to upload photos of him with Dark Star, and every month Tseng was tasked with printing high resolution, high quality photos of the most popular uploads to send out to Rufus’ top paying patrons.

“And if it was just me drawing people in, your ShinraTube channel wouldn’t be anywhere near as popular.” Tseng had so far managed to avoid being featured in any of Rufus’ extremely popular weekly videos, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold firm on that. 

Rufus scrolled his feed absently for a few minutes while Tseng read his report, putting it down after a moment to look fondly up at Rufus. He wondered sometimes how he’d managed to get into this situation, all the while knowing it was entirely his fault. Rufus had been pondering ways to get out from under the control of his father, ways to have his own independent income, and Tseng had tentatively suggested monetising the Shinra name. 

He’d started out small—shopping hauls, unboxing videos—and the subscriptions to his ShinraTube account poured in. From there it was easy to set up a Patreon, then an Only Fans. His Shinragram account, formerly run by one of his father’s secretaries, was reclaimed, and he began posting photos of all his travels. 

“This resort in Costa del Sol wants me to go and stay there.”

“Does it look nice?”

Rufus hummed. “It does. They’re trying to offer me a room for free in exchange for a good review on my Shinragram.”

Tseng rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe the amount of free stuff Rufus was constantly being offered: hotel rooms, food and drink, clothes, shoes, jewellery, cologne, the works. Rufus had standards, though; he was extremely picky about the partnerships he accepted, and refused to endorse anything he didn’t personally believe in or like.

“We’re doing more videos like that for my Only Fans,” Rufus announced breezily, and Tseng groaned.

“I’m just lucky your fans haven’t been able to find out my name.” Tseng shuddered at the thought. He’d joined the General Affairs Department in order to work in the shadows and behind the scenes, and he was not particularly comfortable in the spotlight.

“Don’t worry too much. What could they do to you, anyway?”

Tseng raised an eyebrow. “I’d rather not find that out, if it’s all the same to you.”

Rufus shrugged it off. “Anyway, I’m thinking that next time, we take a sex selfie.”

“A _what.”_

“Not during sex. Afterwards. Just after we’ve both come and we’re all… you know. Relaxed and fucked out. Photos like that are really popular.”

“I—I don’t think—”

“It’ll be artistically cropped, don’t worry.”

  
  
It was a terrible idea, but something about it set a fire burning between Tseng’s legs. He’d never thought of himself as the exhibitionist type, but this—this was different. As he drove into Rufus, kissing him desperately as they fucked, all he could think about was Rufus’ plans for afterwards. 

“Ah, fuck,” Rufus cursed, clutching at Tseng’s hair with one hand, tugging it sharply as he dragged his nails down his back, leaving scratches. Tseng moaned, his hips stuttering, Rufus slick and hot around him. 

“Touch yourself,” Tseng grated, sitting back on his heels and dragging Rufus’ hips towards him, pressing himself back inside and thrusting hard and fast. Rufus nodded, his lip caught between his teeth and a gorgeous flush on his face, and reached down to take himself in hand.

It was over quickly after that; Tseng cursed when he felt Rufus tighten around him, his eyes fixed on his lover spread out beneath him, his hand almost a blur as he stroked himself. Tseng’s eyes burned hot as he watched Rufus come, wet streaks landing all up his chest and over his chin, and he didn’t last more than a few seconds longer before he spilled himself inside Rufus.

“Goddamn,” Rufus sighed as Tseng shifted up the bed until he was lying next to Rufus, leaning over him for a kiss before Rufus grabbed his phone, already set up with the selfie stick.

“How did you want me?” Tseng nuzzled Rufus’ neck, an arm slung low around his waist.

“Like that. Good.” Rufus gazed up at the camera, a sly smirk on his face as he took a few photos. “Now roll over, show your pretty face to the people.”

“Rufus,” Tseng groaned, but he rolled over anyway, cupping Rufus’ face and drawing him in for a kiss. He heard the click of the camera shutter a few more times before he finally glanced up at it, giving his best bedroom eyes as Rufus slid a hand into his hair.

“Hmm.” Rufus detached the stick and started flicking through the photos. “You’ve got a bit of an exhibitionist streak going.”

Tseng peered over Rufus’ hand at the phone screen, his eyes widening at the images. Rufus looked beautiful, that sweet flush on his face, a slick sheen of sweat on his brow, and— _oh._ Streaks of come decorating his chest, his neck, and a few spots on his face. He had to admit, the photos were incredibly erotic, particularly the one with them both looking up at the camera, his hair all mussed and Rufus’ hand tangled in the dark strands.

“That one, you think?”

Tseng blinked and shifted a little uncomfortably. He didn’t want to admit how turned on he was right now, just from looking at the photos, and he wondered if Rufus had ever considered even more explicit photos with them both in them, perhaps for them alone to share. “You should put a few up. A selection. But you’d better hike the price up for these ones.”

“People are going to think they’re finally about to see my cock.” Rufus spent a few minutes adding filters and some artistic cropping, showing Tseng the results before uploading them with the ridiculous title _You all wish you were getting cock this good._

“Are you done?” Tseng growled when Rufus finally put his phone down. Rufus smirked at him and pulled him down for a kiss, and they didn’t leave the bedroom for quite some time.

  
  
“You are bringing shame to the Shinra name!” Shinra roared, doing his best to loom over his son. It didn’t work very well; Rufus was several inches taller, and he simply raised an eyebrow at his father’s tirade. Tseng observed quietly from the corner of the room, the small camera hidden in his lapel capturing everything, and he carefully concealed a smile. 

“Oh please,” Rufus drawled, rolling his eyes. “You’re just jealous that I’m more successful than you’ll ever be.”

“You call _this_ success?” Shinra slapped the papers on his desk, and Tseng struggled even more to contain his amusement when he realised that they were printed pages from Rufus’ Shinragram and Patreon accounts. _Who prints websites out anymore?_ He only hoped Shinra hadn’t found Rufus’ Only Fans account. _That_ could get him fired.

“I’m richer than you, Father.” Rufus perched on the edge of his father’s desk, examining his fingernails. “After all, isn’t money what it’s all about?”

Shinra spluttered, his eyes wide as he stared in horror at his son. “You—you—”

“Can’t even cut me off, can you? What would be the point?” Rufus laughed and stood up, straightening his suit. “Well, Father, this has been a delightful chat. Let me know if you decide to venture forth from the dark ages you live in.” He patted Shinra’s cheek and strolled out, Dark Star at his heel. Tseng followed, and they made their way in silence back to Rufus’ apartment. As soon as the door closed, Rufus burst into peals of laughter, leaning against the wall as tears ran down his face. 

“That was amazing,” he gasped. “Tseng, let’s see the footage. This will be _gold._ ”

In the end, the video—titled _Telling my father that I’m richer than he is while he yells at me—_ easily climbed up to the top spot on Rufus’ ShinraTube account, clocking in fifteen million views in just over a day and a half. To celebrate, Rufus took Tseng to one of the Costa del Sol resorts which kept offering him free visits, where they spent an entire weekend drinking cocktails (with tasteful photos on Shinragram), taking Dark Star for walks along the beach (always popular on ShinraTube, particularly if there was a scene with Rufus rolling around in the sand with his giant dog), and having ridiculous amounts of sex. 

Tseng vetoed videos explicitly showing them fucking, but found himself enjoying Rufus’ creative workarounds to this hard and fast rule. One particularly memorable morning Rufus filmed himself receiving a blow job from Tseng as he leaned against the shower wall, showing only himself from the shoulders up as he moaned and gasped his way to orgasm, and the video ended with Tseng standing up and kissing Rufus, allowing him to taste himself on Tseng’s tongue. They both turned to the camera and smiled before Rufus turned it off, set his phone aside, and turned around to let Tseng fuck him against the cool tiles.

“Later,” Rufus panted as Tseng drove into him, the slap of skin on skin echoing through the bathroom, “I want you to get some photos of me in that new underwear I bought yesterday.”

“Gladly.” Tseng bit the back of Rufus’ neck, his hands sliding down to take hold of his cock, feeling it swell in his hands despite Rufus’ recent orgasm. The thought of his lover in the underwear—if it could even be called that, comprising as it did of a few scraps of white lace and elastic—got him even more fired up, and he moaned as he sucked a bruise into Rufus’ neck, his knees trembling with the force of his climax.

  
  
“Merchandise,” Rufus announced, sweeping into Tseng’s office while he was on a call with Reno, Rude, and Elena. Tseng sighed and pointed to his phone, and Rufus rolled his eyes, taking up his usual perch on the edge of Tseng’s desk while he waited for Tseng to finish. Tseng smiled up at him, leaning into his hand when he touched Tseng’s hair, scratching over his scalp before letting his hair slide through his fingers. The call finished up a few minutes later and Tseng turned to Rufus, an eyebrow raised curiously.

“Merchandise?”

“I bet there’d be a lot of people interested in buying a plush version of D.”

“This is getting out of hand.”

“Calendars. Mugs. Why don’t we have a storefront on ShinraBubble already?”

“Because I’m only one person, and I already have a full time job,” Tseng snapped.

“Pillowcases for my Only Fans—what?”

Tseng sighed and leaned forward, resting his forehead on his desk. “I”m tired, Rufus. I don’t know how much longer I can be your bodyguard _and_ your media manager, as well as being in charge of my entire department.”

“Tseng, I—”

“If you want to do this, you’ll need to hire someone else to help you out.” Tseng sighed again when Rufus gently touched his shoulder. He felt Rufus moving around behind him and groaned softly when he started massaging Tseng’s shoulders, thumbs digging into the painful knots. “It’s getting to be a bit much.”

“I’m sorry.” Rufus’ voice was quiet, sincere. “It’s all been a bit of fun. I wasn’t expecting things to go this far.”

“No merchandise.”

“Alright.”

“Maybe you should hire someone to help you out anyway. At least with the Patreon and the ShinraTube.”

“I’ll look into it. But…”

“Hmm?”

“I have another idea for my Only Fans.”

Tseng groaned and raised his head from the desk and looked at Rufus. “What are you going to make me do now?”

Rufus’ eyes were alight with glee. “I think it’s time we recorded a sex tape.”

Six months ago, Tseng never would have considered this. But Rufus had slowly but surely been chipping away at his barriers and revealing to him how much he _enjoyed_ being on camera with Rufus. It gave him an intense thrill to know how many people were watching what he did to Rufus, how many people knew that Rufus was _his._ He wasn’t sure if it was exhibitionism or just pure possessiveness—he’d seen the comments, he knew how many people wished they were in his position—but Tseng was definitely enjoying himself immensely.

He put up a token resistance, but he’d already decided he was willing to go ahead with it. Rufus was full of excitement, setting up various cameras around his bed, all angled towards the head of the bed so they wouldn’t have to worry about any cocks being on display. He dimmed the lights to warm mood lighting and put some classical music on in the background, and Tseng sat nervously on the edge of the bed in just his bathrobe as Rufus fussed with the camera placement and the bedclothes.

“We don’t have to,” Tseng said softly as he watched Rufus pace.

“No, I want to, it’s just—”

Tseng stood up and took Rufus in his arms, sliding his hands inside his silk robe and caressing his back. “We film it, and then decide if we want to upload it.”

Rufus nodded. “Yes. Good idea.”

In the end, they all but forgot the cameras were there. Tseng was just as enamoured as always by Rufus, by the curve of his waist, his smooth legs, his warm lips, his silky hair, and he kissed and touched him like a man possessed. Rufus ended up on his hands and knees, clutching the pillow and gasping as Tseng thrust into him from behind, leaning over his body to kiss the back of his neck.

The bedroom echoed with the sounds of them fucking; the slap of skin on skin, the grunts, the creaking of the bed as they rocked desperately together. The lewd sounds that Rufus let out, the cursing and the moaning, spurred Tseng to greater heights, and he stifled his own frantic gasps against Rufus’ shoulder, biting down hard enough that Rufus would be bruised tomorrow. 

“I’m, I’m close,” Rufus gasped, bucking his hips harder against Tseng. “Touch me, fuck, I need your hand.”

Tseng whimpered, sliding his hand further down to wrap around Rufus’ cock, hard and straining, and all it took was a few strokes as he thrust harder into him before Rufus was climaxing, soaking Tseng’s hand. Tseng followed moments later, his cries echoing with Rufus’ as he came deep inside his lover.

Rufus sighed and collapsed onto the bed, his face buried in the pillow. Tseng carefully pulled out and lay beside him, stroking a hand down his back as Rufus came down from the high. Eventually Rufus turned to face him, touching his face and leaning in for a soft kiss.

“Want to see what it looked like?”

Tseng nodded, desperately curious. It took several minutes for Rufus to hook up his laptop and load up all the footage, and Tseng stared open-mouthed at the screen.

It was … _intimate_. Extremely erotic. Tseng felt a discomfort start to grow in his stomach; the footage was excellent, even tasteful, with nothing visible below the waist, but he found he didn’t want to share this with anyone.

“Don’t—don’t post it,” he said, placing a hand over Rufus’.

Rufus glanced at him, a half smile on his face. “I can’t post this. Everyone will know how in love with you I am.”

“Keep it just for us.”

Rufus nodded, saving his work and closing the laptop. “Let’s just stick to the making out videos and the underwear photos, shall we?”

  
  
_I found him!!_

Tseng frowned at his phone screen. He had been scrolling the comments on Rufus’ latest video, as always—after all, it was his job to make sure there weren’t any credible threats—and found himself somewhat disturbed by this particular thread. 

_Who, the bodyguard?_

_Yeah, DM me for details - I got his name, his address, everything. I know his fucking shoe size._

“I’ve got a stalker,” Tseng called out, and Rufus poked his head around the door. 

“Oh?”

“Mmm. This person, _Rufasshinrafan6969_ , thinks they know who I am.”

Rufus scoffed. “Unlikely.”

“These people are pretty determined.” Tseng thought of his small apartment down in Sector 8, above a bakery. It wasn’t particularly secure, but he’d never really needed to consider his own security before, as he spent most of his time in the Shinra building and in Rufus’ apartments. He didn’t like the idea of some of Rufus’ more rabid fans knowing where he lived. “I’m going to look into this a bit. See what I can find out.”

The person purporting to have the information was all too eager to give Tseng the details when he messaged them under a pseudonym. Tseng was disturbed to find that the person did indeed know his name, but was relieved to find that any other details about him were still unknown. He did a little digging of his own on the overenthusiastic fan, found their address, and decided to pay them a visit.

When the door to the small apartment in Sector 4 opened to reveal a young man who looked to be no older than fifteen, Tseng promptly decided to change tactics. The kid’s eyes widened in shock at seeing him there, and he backed away nervously.

“Here’s the thing,” Tseng said, his voice calm and polite. “I don’t appreciate what you’re doing. Neither does Mr Shinra.” He lifted a hand and straightened his glove, and the kid almost fell over backwards trying to get away. Tseng didn’t move from the doorway, and gave the kid his best friendly smile. “I’m sure you understand. Can I tell Mr Shinra that you’ve decided to stop prying into his private affairs?”

“Y-yeah! I’m sorry, Sir!” The kid did his best to stand up straight and gave Tseng a quick bow. “I’ll, I’ll leave you alone, I promise!”

“Good. I’m glad we had this talk.” Tseng nodded and left, trying to hide a smirk at the way the door slammed behind him almost immediately.

As he made his way back to HQ, Tseng checked his phone again and was amused to see a new comment thread on Rufus’ Reddit fan page: _Do not pry into who Rufus’ bodyguard is! I’m serious you guys, he’s a Turk! I barely got out alive!_

Tseng rolled his eyes. Perhaps he needed to work on his friendly smile.

By the time he made it back to HQ, Rufus had almost paced a hole in the carpet. “You’re alright!” His voice was filled with relief, and Tseng frowned.

“Of course I’m alright. He was just a kid. I think I scared the crap out of him, though.”

“What did you do?”

“Told him I’d prefer if he didn’t do that again. I didn’t lift a finger, I swear. He was terrified of me.”

“That’ll teach him.” Rufus flopped down on the couch and beckoned Tseng to join him. “I have an idea for a new video.”

“Oh, Shiva,” Tseng sighed, rolling his eyes as he sat down next to Rufus. “What now?”

Rufus took a lock of Tseng’s hair and rubbed it between his fingers. “Something different. For ShinraTube. Just me brushing your hair.”

Tseng blinked. “Is that really going to bring in the views?”

“Don’t really care. I’ve already got more money from this ridiculous venture than I know what to do with. I might take a step back from uploading so much content. It’s getting a bit stressful. And if I’m going to have to get security detail for my security detail, things might have gone too far.”

“I’m good with this,” Tseng murmured. “Although…” He hesitated.

“You enjoy the videos, don’t you?” Rufus gave him a sly grin. “Don’t lie to me.”

Tseng glared at him, but eventually conceded the point and nodded. “They’re… interesting,” he allowed. 

“How about this. We keep making the videos, but don’t put up anything any more explicit than what we’ve already done. And stick to photos.” Rufus shifted closer and brushed Tseng’s hair back from his ear, kissing the lobe. “I like having you on camera fucking me, but I want to keep that to myself.”

Tseng shivered. “And the other accounts?”

“I’ll keep the Patreon. It’s all just dog photos. And perhaps the Shinragram. But I’m tired of ShinraTube. It’s so much work. One more video and then I’ll stop.”

“The hair brushing?” Tseng still wasn’t sure why anyone would want to watch that.

“It’s relaxing. People like watching relaxing videos. And don’t tell me you’re going to object to me brushing your hair.”

Once again, Rufus had a point. Tseng sighed and went to fetch his brush from the bathroom, and sat cross legged on the floor in front of Rufus as he set up the camera and got to work.

Within a week, it was the most-watched video of all time on ShinraTube, and Tseng braced himself for Rufus changing his mind about giving it all up. To his surprise, Rufus was adamant.

“I’ve got other plans, Tseng.” He dragged Tseng onto his lap, ignoring his indignant squawk at such handling. Rufus pulled him in for a kiss, then whispered in his ear, “We’re going to overthrow my father. That’s what all this money is for.”

Tseng sat back in surprise. Rufus had a deadly serious look on his face, a far cry from his usual relaxed expression. A slow smile formed on Tseng’s face, and he leaned in to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on twitter: sherribon


End file.
